All I Wanted
by ifelthope159
Summary: The Cullen kids and Jake go out shopping while Esme and Carlisle are away, When Alice keeps a Vision from Jasper. Hell brakes loose! but all is forgiven in the end. rated T just in case


Alice P.O.V.

All I Wanted

"Yes, yes, no Carlisle. You promised Esme four months in Paris!" rose said. Carlisle and Esme left again for Esme's birthday, she's probably two hundred years old or more. You really couldn't tell anyway. We all looked different ages. Edward and Bella both look eighteen, Rosalie and Emmett looked twenty, Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle looked twenty three and Esme looked twenty six. As for jasper and I, I looked seventeen while he looked twenty. And Nessie looked liked a five year old by now. But, she was only three month old so far. "Okay Carlisle. Yes! Okay. Goodbye." Rosalie hung up the phone and huffed.

"Aww, what's wrong rose!" Emmett said while picking her up and sitting her on his lap like Santa Claus and a little girl. "Carlisle said he wants to make sure were okay so he said Jacob is staying over for the four months! This is like not going shopping! Or no more Gucci, Prada, Chanel, coach, or Louis vuitton! " Rosalie said. "Okay rose relax, I'm sure Jake wont get in the way of your 'makeover' time." Emmett said laughing. Then Jacob came in the house.

"Hey everyone, hey shortie anything going on today?" Jacob asked. "I was hoping we could go to the mall today. Go to Starbucks later probably." I said looking at jasper hoping for a 'yes'. "Starbucks! I love that place, Rosalie probably would even like to do some shopping anyway." Bella said. So we all agreed to go the mall. We all to Rosalie's car and the guys to Edwards Volvo. Bella didn't want for me to drive because she knew

I was having my vision problems.

By the time we got to the mall it was the afternoon. "Jacob, seriously if you go into Hot Topic you can find you a girlfriend!" Emmett yelled jumping out of the Volvo. "Emmett, Jacob can find his own girlfriend, now, lets go!" Rosalie said running to the mall. Bella and Edward were in front of them and Jacob followed ahead. "Alice. What's wrong? You've been very quiet every since yesterday." Jasper said grabbing my hand. This was the first time I wished I had butterflies. "I feel blind. Since Jacob is here I can't see anything. What if my eyes turn ice blue in the mall? Or if something happens when you guys go to shop?" I asked nervously. "Alice, calm down! I'm sure everything will be fine.

Go have fun." Jasper laughed.

"Alice!, come on, departure remember?" Bella yelled. Jasper and I laughed. "Go. Before Bella has a fit. Everything will be okay." He said and kissed my hair. I really didn't want him to go, but, we needed at least an hour of separation. "Sorry bell, he wanted to know

a few things about were we were going to first." I said.

"It's okay Alice. Rosalie wants to go into Forever 21 first, is that okay with you?" Bella asked. "Yea, whatever is okay with you guys." I mumbled. As soon as we went into Forever 21, I noticed these three guys were following us. A blond, brunette, and a black haired boy. The farthest smell of them made my throat feel like it was on fire. They smelt like stale beer, cologne, and cigarettes. Ugh. "Rosalie, I'm not wearing that!" I heard Bella yell. Rosalie was chasing her around the store with a fur coat and stilettos. "Bella! I'll even pay for it, just wear it!" Rosalie yelled back.

"No!" Bella screamed. After the store riot, we took Bella to Rue 21. "These converses look amazing! I might get a pair in black and blue." Bella yelled a little to over excited. Something told me to look behind me so I did. They were there. The three boys. "Alice, are you okay?" Bella asked. "Those three guys have been following us a lot and it's kind of creepy." I whispered to Bella and Rosalie. "Don't mind them Alice. It's your turn to go shopping, let's just have fun." Rosalie said.

I went to Wet Seal and bought a couple of leggings, flats, and jeans. For once I bought more stuff than Rosalie. "We can go to Starbucks now you guys. I had enough shopping for the day." I was felling weird because I never spent this much time away from jasper before in my life time. when we walked out the mall. Those guys were still following us. when we got into the car, I tried too close me eyes to find something. They were to close. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Jacob. I love jasper truly and dearly but sometimes he can be a over protective fool! "Okay! Were here. Let's get going, coffee breaks never last long." Rosalie laughed. When we walked in, the smell of the people were killing me, I hadn't hunt for about four weeks and if I told jasper, he would kill me. _Find a will not to kill. Think before you make the mistake of killing the innocent and spilling a child's blood for your own bloodlust. Esme's words replayed in my_head. I had a reason not to kill. My main reason was jasper. He risked is life to save me, and I tell him everyday to never spill the blood of the innocent. But the blood of a killer.

I just ignored this feeling. "How may I help you three ladies today?" a young boy asked winking at Bella but she never noticed. "Um can we have a vanilla bean espresso, a white chocolate frappachino, and a vanilla latte please?" Rosalie asked. Then the boy left to fill the order. What was so wonderful to humans about us? That we were so pale? that we looked young. It was horrible trying to resist him. My record of killing would never be as dirty as my other adopted siblings and love. I only killed five men in my centuries on this planet. Plus, I would never embarrass Esme like that. "here is your order and have a nice day!" the young man said. We found an empty table to sit at that was far away as possible. Then a warm hand touched mine.

The hand of one of the boys from the mall. "Hello. My name is Eric. This is Anthony and Heath. Can we sit here with you lovely ladies?" they asked. They didn't even wait for a answer they just sat.

"so do you lovely women have names?" one asked. "My name is Rosalie. These are my sisters Bella and Alice. Not to be rude but really sitting here would be bad for your health. You see. Were married and our husbands and dog- I mean friends wont appreciate this." She said. Then one of them put there arm around Bella, the other put his hand on Rosalie and the one put his hand on my leg.

"get your hands off me you pervert!" I yelled. "you need to leave now." Bella said. "but, we really like it here." One said in a dark sinister laugh. "they said leave you low life's now leave before you leave walking out of here with one leg!" a voice said. I knew the voice like the back of my hand. jasper. "and who are you suppose to be." One asked walking up to Emmett. "I'm the one who's gonna beat the living crap out of you if you don't leave. Then my friend Jake here will be next. Then my brother Edward will do what ever he does best." Emmett growled. Then one of them did the wrong thing. They pushed Jacob. Then he started shaking. Phasing. "We need to go. Now" Edward said grabbing Bella and Jacob. Emmett tugged Rosalie while jasper picked me up an ran me to the car.

The car ride with jasper was horrible. He wouldn't even let me drive. We were at the house already but we stayed in the car to talk. While it was raining. "Do you have any clue how much trouble you could have got into Alice." He whispered. "I told you when you were driving, that I couldn't see anything.

You leave the knowing things to me okay!" I snapped back icily. "You haven't hunted for four weeks! Your eyes are dark as coal Alice!" he snapped. "You told me not to worry. I can handle myself; I caught myself from doing it. This was the first time something like this ever happened. Let. It. Go." I said. "How did it come to this Alice? You use to tell me everything. Now every emotion I get from you is nervous. What is it the wedding? Do you not want to marry me?" he yelled at me. so, I ran. I got out the car and ran.

"Alice is everything okay?" Bella asked. "Jasper is being rude. And asking me about my nerves for the wedding." I told her and sat down.

Bella always made me feel better, she always mocked Edward. "Don't worry Alice. I'm not mad at you. Jasper loves you more than anything in his life- I mean his existence." "I know, I love him too." I laughed. "Hey, where's my favorite niece?" I asked and looked around. "Renesmee is your only niece and she's in La Push, with Clair." Bella flopped on the couch. "Oh, she loves the wolves." I laughed. "Maybe you should go talk to your future husband. At least he doesn't "glare." And make cryptic remarks like, "Bella, why didn't you tell me. Or. Bella, do you have any idea what would have happened!" I laughed as; Bella mocked my brother's voice.

I saw Edward, and I knew he was coming down the stairs. "Bella, I heard that. And it's not funny." My brother said and folded his arms. "Edward! Don't sneak up on me!" Bella yelled. "Fine" he said then left upstairs

So I left to my room to just think. _Ugh! Why did this have to happen! Why couldn't James kill me off, it would be better than facing jasper again. If he could just take this time to realize that he covers his eyes when I try to win my own battles. He just always forces a smile to push aside that ego of his. Everything changed. I used to be so quick so clever, I used know myself much better. When this is over I know it would all be the same, but when today is done we'll just start over. I think that in time, this battle must be won. If he'd just face it and not pretend it's over about what happened._

Then I remembered Edward could hear me. _You better not say a word Edward!_ I thought. Then jasper came in the room. "Alice, we need to talk." He said sitting on our bed. "I didn't tell you to sit." I whispered. He didn't hear. "You're mad, I can fell it. Alice, if you could understand how I feel you would understand why im acting like this. I don't want to lose you Alice. You're like the person I can…connect with. I never loved anyone the way I loved you. Years ago, I got done mending the pieces of my life I had before." He said. "Well that's easy for you! You really knew your family; I had to do research on mine to find every detail I needed. The only thing I have of my family is a locket without a picture. A note. Those lifeless sacks left me in an asylum to sit and die probably, and i wish I could just go back and renew every moment I missed.

I can't trust myself with anything but this! Like a lifeless pain is making its way to me, and I am just being so inviting to let it into me. Jasper, you had everything I wished I had and you left it for me. If I said I was a good guy but loved killing would you believe me? So after a while I started thinking you didn't want to marry me." I said. "Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. And I will always want to marry you." He said. He tried to hug me but I moved. "You still don't get it. I love being what I am. Living forever, being immortal. Being a vampire, some of you except Emmett take it as if it's a curse. Jasper you literally beautiful. Bella asked me one day what I saw in you and do you want to know what I said? I said I really don't know. If I just look at you I feel more envy because you will always be better than me. Your scars. You look at them as if they are horrible marks of your past but, there not. That's what keeps me attracted to you. You see why I can't fall for Aro? He will never have as half as the love I have for you. If I were to choose if you or I should die….. I would pick …myself because I honestly don't think I deserve you. I think you deserve me."

I said finally

He looked at me in a way he never did before. In amazement? Anger? Passion? "Alice." That's all he said. I jumped on the bed and laid next to him. "So can we burry this, because it's very weird when you try to make me feel better." I said calmly. "Yes. But one more thing, if you ever feel this way please let me know. I truly do care for you." He said finally. It was silent after that. "Jasper! Alice! Are you two okay in there? Are you fully clothed?" Rosalie screamed. "Rose! I told you nothing will happen! And yes were perfect." Jasper laughed. "You told her nothing will happen?" I questioned looking up into his eyes. "I lied." He smiled and kissed me.

"I truly do love you Alice." He said and kissed my cheek. "I love you as well. I just had a stupid Sissy fit. Please forgive me." I said cupping his face into my hands. "I will always forgive you." He said and kissed me again. The whole night went through with kisses.

I hated my Sissy fit. But I loved this man.

**This is it! Hope you liked it! Rate and Reply **


End file.
